


Quitting the Circuit

by Talliya



Series: Summer of Zechs [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1x6, 6X1 - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic, Summer of Zechs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Heero is a famous NASCAR driver and it makes his boyfriend worry. He's decided to put a stop to that.





	Quitting the Circuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhysTalCernunnos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysTalCernunnos/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Done for the prompts: "Don't ever do that again." from Rhys and for the AU's of Summer of Zechs.

“You stupid fucking asshole!” Zechs glared down at the younger man as he pulled himself from the wreckage of the stock car he’d just totalled in his last Indy 500 race. “Don’t you EVER do that again!”

Heero chuckled at his boyfriend’s explosive worry. “Don’t worry,” He stretched up on his toes a bit and kissed Zechs’ lips in full view of basically half the United States of America, “It’s my last race.”

Zechs spluttered, “What do you mean it’s your last race?” While he enjoyed the brief kiss, which really wasn’t nearly enough to calm his nerves or reassure him that his boyfriend was okay, he could do without all the whistles and catcalls from the audience.

“I mean it’s my last race.” Heero turned from rummaging inside his jacket and produced a ring, holding it up in Zechs’ face triumphantly. “I can’t be risking myself in these death traps anymore when I’m planning on settling down. Will you marry me?”

Zechs blinked at him uncomprehending until Heero’s hopeful expression fell and his hand lowered. It seemed as if the entire world had fallen silent after Heero’s question and Zechs could feel the agitation of the crowd as he simply stared like a moron.

“Say ‘yes’ damn it!” Yelled a loud voice that was much closer than the audience.

Zechs turned his head and saw Howard, Heero’s manager, glaring at him. Confused as to why the normally laid back and jovial man was glaring at him he turned to ask Heero. But the defeated look on his boyfriend’s face had his heart clenching and his eyes fell to the ring now limply clasped in his fingers.

It was perfect. Small band with the tiniest sapphire seated in the cool metal. Zechs blinked again, “You’re serious? You want to quit racing to be with me? You want to marry _me_?”

Heero’s head rose slowly and a smile tugged at the left corner of his mouth, “Of course I want to marry you. I love you.” The ‘aww’s from the audience didn’t drown out Heero’s next words. “But I was quitting anyway. I hate worrying you so much. It’s not like my quitting is hinging on your acceptance of marriage. Though...I...”

He petered off obviously unsure of Zechs’ response... as he hadn’t given one yet. Shit! That’s what Howard meant! Fuck! Um... he blinked some more. Wait... his eyes narrowed. “Did you just say you love me?”

Heero nodded. Zechs blinked some more. “That’s the first time you’ve ever said that.” Heero winced and ducked his head, began worrying a rock with his shoe. “Why the fuck are you telling me that crucial little detail AFTER you’ve asked me to marry you?”

Heero flinched, “‘Cause I was kinda hopin’ you’d want to anyway?”

“You fucking shit!” Zechs saw red, he reached across the space between them and pulled Heero to him before attempting kiss the life out of him.

When they finally broke apart it was Heero’s turn to blink stupidly, “Is that a yes?”

“You fucking-.” Heero leaned forward and kissed him again.

“Shit. I know.”

“Damn it. Of course I’ll marry you you ass.” Zechs smiled down at him, “I love you too much to back out on you now.”


End file.
